Friday, June 29, 2018
'The KING ~ 480 Otis Returns to Brooks River!' The headline of today is that 480 Otis returned to the Brooks River for the 2018 Season. Ranger Russ commented at 13:37 : "Word is that Otis is at the riffles!" RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.29 13.37 WORD IS THAT 480 OTIS IS AT THE RIFFLES.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 29, 2018 13:37 comment: "Word is that Otis is at the riffles!" Explore Recorder video : (Note: 480 Otis arrives at approximately 24:44 into the video) tsaneda (aka Shovelbum81) captured this video : AND THE CROWD GOES WILD! At 16:23 KNP&P posted to their Facebook to announce the return of 480 Otis: "This day just keeps getting better. Who showed up at the Falls this afternoon? None other than the beloved 480! That's right "Otis," the oldest known male bear, at 22, has made his return for the season. " KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.29 16.23 480 OTIS RETURNED.JPG|KNP&P's June 29, 2018 16:23 Facebook post "This day just keeps getting better. Who showed up at the Falls this afternoon? None other than the beloved 480! That's right "Otis," the oldest known male bear, at 22, has made his return for the season. " KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.29 16.23 480 OTIS RETURNED PIC ONLY.jpg|480 Otis June 29, 2018 NPS photo from KNP&P's June 29. 2018 16:23 Facebook post Cheryl Burnside (aka BearNecesseties) captured this video : GABear created this gif of 480 scoring his first fish in the jacuzzi. But could 480 Otis have been spotted in the lower river on the Lower River East cam (RW feed) at approximately 13:08 : There was a bear observed at approximately 13:08 walking on Spit road and for a moment some cam viewers were wondering if it was 480 Otis, however, the LRE cam (on RW feed) pixelated when he came to the junction and could not see his features . 2018.06.29 13.08 LRE on RW 480 MAYBE GREYTGAL 01.png|Bear on LRE (RW feed) June 29, 2018 13:08 ~ could this be 480 Otis? GreyTGal's snapshot 2018.06.29 13.08 LRE on RW 480 MAYBE GREYTGAL 02.png|Bear on LRE (RW feed) June 29, 2018 13:08 ~ could this be 480 Otis? GreyTGal's snapshot In other news..........and of equal headline worthiness............ '410 (aka Four-ton, 175 Chowmane, & 014 Cubless) Is First Observed on the Live Cam: (Note: She was observed late night June 28, 2018 in the lower river)' 410 made her 2018 bearcam debut on the Brooks Falls cam: Explore Recorder video : Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) captured this video : (Note: The bear at 39:39 is 747. The bear near 40:07 is 410.) Martina captured this video : '83 Wayne Brother at Brooks Falls:' Brenda D's video of 83 Wayne Brother: 'Musical Jacuzzi...747 Displaces 480 Otis from the J...then...856 Displaces 747 from the J:' Brenda D's video of the musical jacuzzi... 'LaniH's Daily Update Summary:' On June 30, 2018 at 04:37, LaniH posted her June 29, 2018 daily update summary: Good Morning Bear Peeps, what a great bear viewing day yesterday! We had the return of Brooks River two oldest bears! 410 was seen by park visitors the day before but yesterday was her first appearance on cams. We also had the return of 480 Otis!!! He was spotted on the island and then he ran into the J and caught a fish. Here is my update, I will add more videos later when I have more time: LaniH's Google Doc June 29, 2018 Daily Update Summary Mike Fitz and Ranger Russ were in comments answering questions yesterday: LaniH's Google Doc of Mike Fitz' and Ranger Russ' Comment Chat Here are some good moments from yesterday: Video of 410 at the falls by BrendaD: NEED TO ADD DETAILS 'Album of the day with pics and gifs by Juergen' KNP Brooks Camp KNP June 29.2018